


So Long, And Thanks For All The Kisses

by goresmores



Series: Polyamorous Lion Pile Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??????, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keith and lance are still working on getting past the whole "hey we fight a lot, but also we're really gay and i care about you a lot and our relationship is kind of angsty because you have an eating disorder that you're trying to recover from" and well, kissing is a good place to start????</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, And Thanks For All The Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so im fucking dying after writing this because i had it open every day for hours and hours and it took days to finish and honestly, i dont really see anything else being written any quicker??? because im in a rough patch and i spend way too much time being depressed and unmotivated but !!!! im really excited about this series!! and i have every intention to keep working on it, even if it takes me awhile to pump stuff out! 
> 
> if youre wonderin wtf is happenin inbetween works, you can follow me on twitter @dogmemes420. ur friendly neighborhood shitpost & voltron obsessor... i know i add that into a work at least once but hey ?? might as well spread the word??? 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway!! here are your gays:

While sitting on the couch in the lounge with Lance sitting on the floor near him wasn’t exactly where Keith expected to find himself the day after the switch, it also didn’t really surprise him either. 

His boyfriend had seemed a little out of it and then out of nowhere had asked, “Do you… want to kiss?” 

Keith blinked at him, not knowing what to say. 

“I’m not going to make you, so if you don’t want it just tell me and I’ll leave or something.” Keith didn’t totally understand what his expression was supposed to mean, but he was blushing and maybe he was pouting? Keith wasn’t completely sure.

Keith let his left hand fall to his side and he ran his fingers through his hair with his right, a relenting sigh falling from his mouth. “It’s fine. Just do it.” 

The blue paladin’s head whipped around to face him and he was blushing, expression splattered with comical surprise. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Jumping to his knees and getting close, Lance pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. 

And boy. Was it a shitty kiss. They’d kissed before, like that time in the cafeteria when he was trying to comfort Keith, but this was nothing like that time. Before he’d been gentle and slow, but now he just threw his lips at Keith’s like an idiot, messy and gross. Despite this, though, Keith waited for him to finish. 

“So?” He asked, obviously fishing for praise. 

“That was shit.” 

“What?! How do you know? Are you an expert on kissing or something?!” He couldn’t be! Keith was too… distant and angry. He couldn’t have ever kissed someone before.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, but I don’t have to be an expert on kissing to know that was a terrible kiss!” HA! So Lance was right! But oh, Keith had more to say. “Don’t just throw yourself at me like you’re trying to suck my face off or something! Do it slow! Do it… like that time in the cafeteria…” Now Keith was blushing and looking away, but that moment had meant so much to him, so… 

“O-oh… okay, so, like this, then…” Keith felt Lance’s hand touch the side of his face, gently guiding him to look forward, gaze meeting with Lance, who was blushing even harder than before. 

He looked so… serious and his eyes were wide and sparkly with emotion. Keith felt something in his chest well up.

Lance was so close to kissing him, and Keith's heart sped up to what felt like an impossible rate.

“I-I can’t do it…” But at that, he felt whatever that was drain away.

Wait, what? 

He felt his hands clench tight. “What do you mean?” Keith asked, disappointed when Lance’s hand fell away from his cheek. 

“I can’t kiss you like that. You’re so… pretty and I can’t look at you for that long. Oh my god, I’m gay. I’m really gay. Why are you so…???” The sentence fell short on confusion but picked back up with “What the _fuck_?” 

He actually wanted to kiss him, now. Before he was just doing it to make Lance shut up or- or something, he wasn’t really that sure- but now Keith’s heart was racing and he had seen such raw emotion on Lance’s face. He wanted to kiss him and it left a dull, unfamiliar ache in his chest. 

“Then… then don’t look. Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you.” 

Lance nodded, “O-okay…”, eyes fluttering shut. 

His eyebrows were knit as Keith took his cheeks into both of his hands and he gave his favorite idiot a small peck on the lips. And then another, and another, and another until it just felt right to kiss him longer, to use his legs to pull Lance closer to him, to let a hand trace gently up his face and run it through his hair. 

Finally, he pulled away with a flushed face. 

“I-” 

“Whoa…” Lance was blushing the hardest Keith had ever seen. 

“I gotta go.” 

“What? No, Keith-” 

But it was too late. Keith had already gotten up from the couch and started fast-walking down the hall. 

When he was far enough away from the lounge and didn’t see signs of Lance following him, Keith stopped against the wall, catching his breath and allowing himself to slide to the floor. 

What the fuck was that? 

That was nothing like the kiss in the cafeteria. It was nothing like the kiss with Pidge that one time, either. It was completely different and it left Keith overwhelmed with emotion. Emotional he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t used to touching someone like that, not when they were kissing, not _at all_. 

He pressed a hand over his lips, as if the pressure would help him understand somehow, but it didn’t. His brain was a mess and he was torn between wanting to kiss Lance silly or hide away for the night. 

In the end, he opted for training, as that usually helped him clear his head, and while part of him wanted to spend time figuring out what that rush meant, the other part of his decided that a go at the level 5 bot would be good for him. So without further hesitation, he was off. 

 

It had taken him a good while to beat the level 5 bot, and when he finally accomplished it, he laid down on the floor. He was tired. In more ways than just physical. 

As he was laying there, he could hear footsteps in the hallway, and he jumped up, quickly initiating the training sequence again. 

The bot dropped down from the ceiling, not hesitating to swing at him and Keith blocked the swing with his sword, jumping back to figure out the best way to attack. 

His enemy lunged at him and Keith evaded, catching a glimpse of the door as Lance looked inside. He looked hurt. A deep sadness was etched into the features of his face and it hurt Keith to see. 

Keith hadn’t realized he wasn’t paying attention to the bot anymore and it caught him with a low sweep, knocking him to the floor. Keith rolled away and jumped up, thrusting his blade forward in rage. 

Mad. He was mad. Angry, even. 

This was so stupid. 

Stupid that he was so caught up in Lance. Stupid that he couldn’t fight this bot properly because of it. Stupid because he didn’t know what he was doing anymore and it felt like things were falling down around him now that he didn’t have a sure understanding of everything that was going on. 

He needed to maintain control and somehow Lance had been able to make him lose it. 

“End simulation!” The simulation stopped and Keith dropped to the floor, panting from the effort and adrenaline. 

As it ended, the doors opened and Lance came inside, he was jogging over. 

“Are you okay? You were getting your ass kicked towards the end!” 

No thanks to _him_. But Keith didn’t want to say so. 

“I’m fine.” He opted for, but it was harsh and he almost felt bad because of the way it sounded. 

Lance was looking at him weird and considering how he was already mad, Lance’s idiotic looks didn’t help the situation. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You have bruises on your arms. And I bet if you pull up your pants leg you’ll have even more. Shit, I wouldn’t doubt you have some everywhere, to be honest.” 

“It’s a normal part of combat.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not okay. You said were fine. You were lying, Keith.” 

Keith felt his anger flare up, “I wasn’t lying I was-” But he was what? Not telling the truth? Shying away from being honest? Distancing himself and trying to keep from opening up? Yeah, sure. But most of those things were still lying. 

“Exactly.” 

“Can you _not_ talk so matter-of-factly? ‘Cause that would be fantastic.” 

Lance flinched back for a second before he sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry. I’m not here to call you out. I just wanted to know what was up with earlier. We kissed and then you just- you ran out.” 

There was an edge of panic that rose up and Keith didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really want to tell Lance, but more importantly, he guessed, it was that he wouldn’t know how to say it even if he wanted to. 

“I’m not great with words.” 

“Trust me, I know.” 

Keith glared at him. 

“Right, sorry.”

“I’m not great with feelings or words or people. And… this,” he motioned between the two of them, “and all the stuff outside of this room is a big combination of all the things I’m not good at.” 

Lance paused to consider what he’d said. 

“So… are you saying you want to break up…?” 

Keith reeled back. “What? Jesus Christ- no- I’m saying that I. When I kissed you? I felt something I’d never felt before and it scared me and telling you this is really weird. To be honest I’m not even sure I want to tell you but it’s a bit late _now_.” 

Now his boyfriend nodded. “I see. So, was it a _good_ something,” he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, “or a bad something?” 

“Uh…” Because _Keith_ knew how to answer that. 

“Right… Let’s see.” Lance joined Keith on the floor, the two of them sitting criss-cross applesauce. “Okay, well, it made you panic, so it makes sense you’d think it was a bad thing, but was it actually painful? Or just overwhelming?” 

Keith put his hand to his chin as he thought. Well, it didn’t hurt. Hurt was more like when he got punched by a bad guy or Shiro looked ashamed of him. “Overwhelming.” 

“Uh-huh. Can you think of another word to describe it?” 

Shit. Keith scrambled for a word and he wasn’t sure it fit, exactly, but he threw it out there anyway. 

“Desperate.” 

Lance looked genuinely surprised. “Really? _Desperate?_ ” 

“Uh… yeah, I guess.” 

“Desperate like you wanted to kiss me more or desperate like running away?”

“Both…?” 

“Oh my god.” 

Should he be worried?? Jesus Christ, Lance needed to stop this. “What is it?” 

“Dr. McClain has processed the test results and your diagnosis is-” Lance paused for dramatic effect, “You’re madly in love with me.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure?” That sounded fake, but okay.

“Uh, yeah? Love is scary and also a huge rush or something- it’s normal. Especially when you’re someone like _you_ " _What the fuck is_ that _supposed to mean,_ Keith asked himself. "You’re not used to love stories n’ shit, so of course it doesn’t really make sense to you. Just trust me. All that feeling meant was that you liked me more than you thought and you got scared.” 

Oh. Well that made sense. 

It was quiet between them.

“So what now, then?” 

“I think if you keep kissing us then you’ll get used to it eventually?” 

Huh. “Okay then.” Keith leaned forward. “Do you-” 

_“Yes.”_ He sounded almost hungry to kiss him, and it made something in Keith's stomach flutter. 

Lance pulled Keith forward and their lips met, immediately causing warmth to flood Keith. At the same time that he didn’t know what he wanted from this kiss, he also wanted everything possible and it didn’t make any sense at all but maybe it wasn’t always supposed to??

Keith let his hands rest on Lance’s chest as they got used to the kiss, and then he let his his hands wander. Over Lance’s pecs, feeling his nipples harden under his fingers, down his sides and around his back. 

Meanwhile Lance’s hands moved from his arms to his neck and up into Keith’s hair, fingers running through the locks, and even still, it was so soft. Keith was soft in general. He was hard and stoic sometimes, definitely rough around the edges, but Lance had come to understand that there was a softer side to him, and it was evident in the looks he gave his teammates, in the way he was determined to save the universe, in how even Keith had weaknesses and problems and just… physically. 

His fair was soft, his lips were soft, his skin was soft. Not his hands, which were calloused from work and fighting, but the rest of him… One hand settled on his boyfriend’s cheek and they pulled away. 

“Better this time?” 

“A lot.” 

They smiled at each other and Keith felt weirdly at peace in this moment. 

Lance chuckled, eye twinkling. 

“What?” Keith asked, still smiling. 

“You’re gay.” 

Keith gave him a look, a look that ‘really?’. “Lance, you have 4 boyfriends.” 

Lance pushed him a little. “Yeah, well, so do you.” 

The red paladin let his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re stupid.” 

“Wow, you pronounced ‘handsome and incredibly smart’ wrong.” 

Keith pushed him. “Shut up, oh my god.” 

“Sorry.” 

Keith’s eyes flicked downward. “You have a boner.” 

Defensive, Lance covered his crotch. “Uh, yeah, ‘cause you touched my nipples? What did you expect?” 

“I don’t know, but obviously not for you have a boner from it.” 

“They’re sensitive, okay?!” Lance pouted and looked away. “Do you wanna maybe…?” 

Oh. 

“Uh… not really? I’m kind of tired of touching each other…” Touching a lot wasn’t something Keith was used to and they’d kissed for a long time already. Plus there was all the feeling each other up. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah… But you can…” 

Well, jerking off _here_ was not something Lance wanted to do, so he started to get up. “I’ll take care of it in my room, then.” 

“Okay. Good luck.” 

‘Good luck’ he says. Incredible. “Yeah, you too. This was… nice.” 

“Yeah. It was.” 

As he was walking away, Lance told himself _he_ was the one who made Keith gay. It probably wasn’t true, but this was a great accomplishment. Stupid Keith and his pretty face and sparkly eyes and stellar hips and thighs. Fuck him. Lance totally made him gay and he was gonna make him _even gayer_. 

Just watch and fucking see.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you get the reference for the title B)))


End file.
